


39

by demurely1



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurely1/pseuds/demurely1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This develops and completes the scenes at the beginning of Episode 8 when Ashika arrives at Scott's hotel room.<br/>[It follows "38" by the same author]</p>
            </blockquote>





	39

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/9789031114/)

Groaning aloud Scott rolled over and stretched to reach the beeping alarm and flick on the lamp. 

_07:30_

He lay staring at the clock face as he came to his senses.  Despite living in this dowdy hotel room for over two weeks, he still found himself disconcerted by it. He missed his own bed.  Just 24 hours earlier… a smile creased Scott’s face as he remembered the previous night in a different room, in a different bed.  In Ashika’s bed.

He wondered where she was now – still in London, maybe. Or possibly on her way back here to Sedley?  He hoped so. He wanted to see her again.

Suddenly a sharp knock at the door jolted him to his feet.  He went quickly across to open it, thankful that he’d slept in tee-shirt and pants.

“Hi!” She spoke softly.  

Ashika raised her brows as she scanned him from toes to top and smiled warmly into his eyes.

“Hullo,” he replied, even more softly, beaming back at her.  He edged backwards to open the door wider and draw her into his room and to his lips.

It was a simple, long, deep kiss.

Scott leaned back and looked at her again, eyes sparkling. Then he reached down, took her overnight bag from her hand and dropped it behind the door.  He leaned quickly out into the hallway, checked up and down the empty corridor, then stepped back in and shut the door in one movement, before stopping and looking at her again, his smile crinkling his eyes as he started to unbutton her overcoat.

“So,” he whispered, making her lean in to him again, “wishes **do** come true.” He smiled and slipped one hand inside her coat around her waist and pulled her body tight against his. “You’re freezing!” he gasped in surprise.

“You’re hard!” she chuckled, reaching her hand to grasp his behind and grind her pelvis against his erection, while she kissed him again.

The kissing continued as Scott removed her coat and hung it on the back of the door. Then with her arms around his neck, he moved her to lean against the wall and set about unfastening her top and skirt. Ashika was content to lean back smiling and watch.

It was not without some trepidation that she’d arrived at his room so early in the morning. For sure, Scott had made his feelings clear in the park the previous day – he _wanted_ to see her. But his words had made her anxious again.

At the time she had still not decided where this relationship was going; or what she wanted from it. Partly because it seemed prudent to be wary of his reputation, as well as his motivation - as one of her main opponents in the by-election.  On the other hand, she’d burnt her boats now anyway. She’d admitted to herself (as well as to James) that she wanted to try this out. And, one thing _was_ certain, Scott had spent this last night alone, and was clearly _very_ pleased to see her here.

“As soon as my meeting finished, all I could think of was getting back here.” She spoke softly again, as he sank to his knees sliding her skirt down over her hips.  She carefully stepped out of it, while he collected it up and laid it across her bag. “I ended up getting the earliest train, I could,” she went on, as he eased off her shoes, “which then stopped at every station in the known universe…”

She smiled as he kneeled up to take the waistband of her tights in his delicate fingers and slowly start to roll them down, “and took hours and hours to get here...” He pulled her pants off as he went, again carefully stepping her feet out of them, before laying everything on her bag.

He looked up at her with a questioning smile as he slid his left hand up between her legs, making her shiver, and began to lift her right knee with the other. “Still feeling cold?” he murmured, his warm lips grazing the silky skin of her inner thigh.

She watched the fingers of his left hand stroke tantalizingly along from her pubic hair to her hip bone and back.  Then shook her head and breathed in sharply as she pushed her own fingers into his hair. “Lick me!” she hissed, tugging his head back to her centre.

He smirked and opened his lips to take her soft lips into his mouth, kissing her and sucking her just as he might kiss her mouth, making her gasp and buck her hips to him.

He stopped and smiled up at her again. Then quickly slipped her knee over his shoulder and moved to kiss and suck her again, this time sliding his hands up over her body until his fingertips found her nipples. He pulled away to check her reaction, then moved in again, this time probing with his tongue for the hard nub of her clit and licking her and flicking her until her moaning and shuddering stopped and she pushed his head away.

“Do you know how good you taste?” he grinned, rising to his feet again and starting to pull off his tee-shirt.  She helped him, chuckling while shaking her head and raising her eyebrows. His arms enveloped her again as he kissed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth now, sharing her sweetness.  

She responded enthusiastically, nibbling his lips and sucking his tongue while wrapping an arm around his neck and slipping her hand into his pants.

“Now, if you could promise a welcome like that each time….,” she smiled, sliding her hand down his erection.

“Done!” He grinned. “Any morning! Every morning!” he added, anticipating her offer.

He chuckled as he finished removing her top and bra, while she gently tantalised his balls with her fingertips and then stroked them along his hard, sticky cock.

“Sooo…..” she pouted, as she wrapped her fingers tight around his shaft, “what would _you_ like?”

Scott snickered and pursed his lips, as if he were trying to decide. Then, silently, he nodded back towards his bed and, with small backwards steps, led her there, her hand still firmly attached to him.

“I’d like to be inside you,” he eventually answered, as he stepped out of his pants and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs wide, forcing her to bend towards him.  

She smiled, licked her lips and started to sink to her knees, but he grasped her elbows to stop her.

“No… I mean on top of me.” He shot her a crooked smile and reached into the bedside drawer to find a condom sachet.

Ashika nodded her understanding with raised eyebrows, as she unwrapped her fingers from him. “I see you’re prepared for visitors?” she commented.

“Always!” he rebuffed, eyes sparkling now. “Always hopeful!”

She chuckled and shaking her head, climbed astride his thighs and with his help, lowered herself on to his erect cock. She knelt upright, her knees alongside his hips, her arms resting on his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair, while he pushed her hips down hard onto him and moaned softly.

 “ermmm… heaven,” he mumbled, rocking her back and forth, nuzzling her soft breasts, nibbling and sucking. His fingertips traced over shoulder blades and back down to her soft rump.

His tongue on her nipples aroused her again so quickly, she had to stop him. She pushed him back flat onto the bed with the palm of her hand.

“Stay still,” she urged, whispering into his ear. “Let me fuck you.”

So he stopped and did as he was bid, letting her find a rhythm, flexing her knees to raise and lower herself on him, while he grasped her hips in his hands and watched her.

Soon he was lost in the action and sensation of her cunt tight around him. He slid his hands up to hold her torso and press his thumbs over her hard, dark nipples, panting and groaning in time with her own gasps.

Leaning forward with her hands on his shoulders, she spread her knees wider to rub her clit against his body, moaning with each stroke until he could hold back no longer and, holding her buttocks rigid in his hands, he bucked and thrust repeatedly into her from below as his frenetic orgasm took over.

Soon they were both giggling and kissing in a sweaty heap.

….

“So how was your meeting?” he finally asked. They were both recovered from the exertion now and under the covers, Scott spooning up close behind her, his hand resting on her on top of the counterpane.

Ashika grimaced and shook her head, her attention seemingly focused on stroking his long fingers with her own.

“Well, I’m flattered you rushed straight here to make up for the tedium,” he went on, recalling her words from the previous day in the park.

She smiled at **his** flattery.

“Do you think this can work?” she asked tentatively, at last voicing her own lack of certainty.

Scott moved quickly to reassure her. “I hope so. I really want it to.” He raised himself on his elbow and leaned over her again, to look her in the eye.

Ashika turned slightly to face him and slipped her hand back round his torso to cup his backside. She looked at him steadily.

“You won’t be embarrassed stepping out with a Tory MP?” she tested softly.

“Oh God, yeah!” Scott came right back at her. “But luckily that’s not going to happen.” He stroked some stray locks from her shoulder with his free hand.

“Mmm, I can fantasize for a moment,” she countered, with a smile, squeezing his buttock.

“Now you’re talking!” he replied with a smirk, moving his body on top of her again.

Ashika couldn’t help but respond to him. “Don’t be so flip **all** of the time!” she grumbled, a huge grin on her face, as he settled between her legs.

“My brother would never forgive me, would he, and that’s **not** flip, by the way.” Scott focused his attention on her mouth again

“Fortunately, your brother has nothing to do with this!” she managed to say before being diverted by Scott’s sensual kiss.

 Then before he could repeat it, she stopped him: “I need to know what you think. It’s important this isn’t just…” She stroked her fingertips up over his back.

“Isn’t just what?” Scott asked, realising she was serious. He settled back and rested his chin lightly on her chest.

“You know….” she sighed.

He did know. He looked at her steadily now. “I want to see you properly,” he admitted.

“Properly?”

He nodded.

“You’re sure?”

He smiled, then looked her straight in the eye. “I told you I was taking it seriously before you went to London – we’ve wasted enough time already!”

Ashika grinned. “Properly! That’s like going on dates and hanging out together and stuff…”

“Well. That would be a radical way of approaching a relationship, but, yeah, we could do those things…” he moved off her, but pulled her body tight to his, spooning against her again, hugging her and kissing her shoulder and neck.

Ashika lay in his arms, wallowing in his attention and unable to hide her pleasure at his words.

Scott pressed his lips to her skin, relieved that she had finally acknowledged and accepted what he was offering.  He held her tight in his arms, nuzzling her neck and wondering what their next step could possibly be, yet contented for the time being.

They snoozed for a few minutes until Scott roused himself again.

“Well, ma’am,” he whispered, his attention drawn back to the day ahead, “what would you like next? A proper snooze, a shower or, perhaps, some breakfast? I think I might be able to get some kind of room service…”

Ashika had twisted round to face him with sparkly eyes and a broad grin again.

She kissed his chin and then nuzzled his chest amidst the sparse hair. “Mmm, breakfast sounds good.” She slid down his body and the bed, grazing her lips down his torso as she went.

He watched with wide eyes, as she looked cheekily back up at him, running her tongue over her top lip again.

“I haven’t tasted you yet!” she exclaimed, laughing. “Is _breakfast_ ready for me?”

Scott guffawed and rolled back onto the pillow, leaving his hands in her hair, while her tongue and lips went to work on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/44404210@N04/9789030924/)


End file.
